


Losers Are Winners

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Fluff, Games, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon figures out how to get Rodney's attention.<br/>Written for the prompt Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losers Are Winners

Ronon tried his best not to laugh as Rodney tired his best not to snap at him. He was beginning to see Sheppard’s point about getting the scientist riled up. He was entertaining. 

“I don't get it. You guess numbers and then what?” Ronon asked Rodney for the tenth time in what felt like as many minutes.

“It’s not _guessing_. We’re not playing circus games here. It is called Prime not Prime it's _math_.” Rodney stomped around his lab muttering about people who have more hair than brains.

“If you win what’s the prize? You have to win something good. Not like the computer games you two play where all you do is get a new number to mock the other with.” Ronon asked him.

“Oh, pudding cups and Power Bars mostly.” Rodney called over his shoulder as he finally sat back down in front of his laptop.

“That’s dumb.” Ronon smirked and walked over to stand in front of him.

“What would _you_ know? It’s complicated,I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand.” Rodney snarked.

“I understand the game. Prime numbers, 89261, 89269, 89273, 89293, 89303, and 89317.” Ronon all but growled into Rodney’s ear.

“Yeah, prime all prime, I mean the ones you rattled off there.” Rodney stammered.

“Yeah I know. I can do math. I think we need better prizes than you and Sheppard use.” Ronon told him as he slid to his knees on the lab floor.

“Oh, what did you have in mind?” Rodney most definitely _didn’t _squeak.__

__“I think blow jobs beat the hell outta pudding cups and power bars.” Ronon told him as he popped the button to Rodney’s black pants._ _

__Rodney could only nod to show he agreed with him. He looked forward to playing more rounds of Prime not Prime with him. He thought this would be one game where he didn’t care who won._ _


End file.
